The present inventions relates to a hand-held electrical shears.
Known electrical shears for cutting sheet material, such as cloth, paper and cardboard webs and the like (SU 1 768 384 A1), include a longitudinal housing with a tool head and a grip part. A drive shaft, which is oriented transversely to the housing longitudinal axis and extends laterally out of the tool head, is supported in the tool head. A disk-shaped polygonal cutting disk is non-rotatably accommodated on the drive shaft. The upper—as viewed in the working position—edge of the polygonal cutting disk is covered by a protective collar—which is formed on the housing—around a circumferential angle that is greater than 180°. A downwardly extending, angular blade holder is attached to the tool head, which carries a counter-blade that interacts with the cutting disk, and on which a supporting base is formed that is located opposite to the lower edge region of the cutting disk. The blade holder is located on the housing such that the supporting surface of the supporting base and the longitudinal axis of the housing form an acute angle. An electric motor and a transmission for driving the drive shaft on which the cutting disk is mounted are located in the grip part. Power is supplied to the electric motor via an electrical device cable.